Bonding
by ScrabbleJak
Summary: Kink meme fill. Federico/Vieri. Biting. Scratching. Light Bondage. Fun times for all.


I thought I was being creative with the title.

Anyway, kink meme fill. Here's the prompt:

i have a craving anon.  
Federico X Vieri in that order  
Something messy would be lovely  
biting, scratching  
light bondage if you love me like i love you anon.  
Consent to everything except the bondage on Vieri's part.

This was so much fun to write. :D

Except I'm not sure if I got the tenses right in the beginning or if I transitioned it correctly. If anyone knows, I'd be happy to hear it.

* * *

Vieri felt another whimper rise in his throat. He was on top of Federico, straddling him, and it had been going fine with him pinning down shoulders and biting lips. In fact, it had been going perfectly until Federico started to take things into his own hands. Literally.

Earlier, Vieri's time had been spent getting Federico to squirm helplessly beneath him. He had his hands under his shirt, and was wringing unrestrained noises from a kiss swollen mouth.

He had leaned down. The kisses he had taken were hot and breathy, and Federico's mouth had been open invitingly. But then a tongue pressed it's way into his own mouth, and Vieri had pulled back, a frustrated groan wrenched from Federico's throat.

"You're such a tease, you know that?"

Vieri had glared at him. "Shut up."

Federico could be annoying as hell when he opened his mouth. He always had some smart-ass remark or a comment that was a pathetic attempt at being charming. It was the reason Vieri preferred kissing over anything, wanting nothing more than to finally have some fucking peace and quiet over his incessant talking.

Federico had grinned up at him. Then he had grabbed Vieri's thighs and pushed them apart, forcing knees to slide along the bed covers, spreading them apart to allow for easier access. Vieri had fumbled to brace himself, planting a hand onto the bed to keep himself up. Then he had actually smacked Federico up the side of his head.

"What the hell are you doing?"

It felt so good when the bastard had flinched, but Vieri's irritation flared when he was given a cheeky look.

"Not obvious?"

Not answering his questions right away? Yeah, Federico could go and fuck his own hand for that. He had made to get off, but a hand had wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back onto the body beneath him. It had been a quick movement, like Federico knew Vieri would react that way, and he had been ready.

"Hey, now," Federico had said, his soothing tone only irritating Vieri further. Because it was Federico. Talking. "Remember what I said about being a tease?"

"Remember what _I_ said about shutting your damn mouth?"

Federico had laughed. "True."

The hand around Vieri's wrist had pulled him forward, coupled with another gripped behind his neck, and Federico had leaned up to meet him. Vieri had let his annoyance dissipate, and had breathed into their kiss, groaning when he felt hands grip his legs above his knees, thumbs massaging his inner thighs. The pressure from one hand had disappeared, and he had jolted when it reappeared between his legs, pressing upward lightly against his breeches.

The whole problem started when he had inadvertently made a noise, which he would never admit to as having sounded needy, but Federico had smirked against his lips. _The fucker had smirked._ Federico knew him well, because before he could've done anything particularly violent, his palm had pressed harder, and Vieri couldn't help his reactions. His body had tightened, jaw clenching in a vain attempt to stay quiet. His glare had been met with an amused look, and he had already been ready to pull Federico's hand away.

Whenever they got together, Vieri wanted to be able to , first and foremost, make Federico beg. It was his competitive nature that had him fiercely fighting his advances until he could reduce Federico into a moaning mess. Vieri wanted to take until he couldn't breathe. At first, their times together was fine. Federico was one lazy-ass slacker, and apparently had no problem with Vieri doing all of the work. But lately, Federico had become more assertive, turning it around on him and not listening—Not. Listening—when he told him to back off. And worse was the bastard's smug looks when Federico pinned him down and got _him_ to beg. Vieri was determined to never let that happen again.

His fingers had ground into Federico's wrist, voice not shaky when he had spoken. "I told you before—nngh!"

Federico's hand had started to cup him warmly, moving in deep, purposeful circles. With how much his knees were spread, Vieri couldn't move, couldn't buck forward enough even if he wanted to.

And now he was at his current problem: staying quiet under Federico's ministrations.

If this kept up, he knew their positions were likely to become switched, and Vieri was going to have to deal with Federico's infuriating, conceited, insufferable attitude until the next time he could get the chance to prove who owned who.

Vieri's face was twisted with rage as Federico laughed, and pushed himself up to try and kiss away his scowl. His hand didn't leave it's spot for one second. Nor did it stop with it's slow, unrelenting motions. And then there was the way Federico was so nonchalant about it, just fucking laid back, like everything Vieri had done to him earlier was nothing.

He pulled away when Federico bit at his bottom lip, unable to handle anymore stimulation. Determined to not let Federico hear anymore, he bit down hard on the shoulder in front of him. It jerked from his grasp, the hand also pulling away.

"Fuck! Vieri!"

"What!" he snapped sharply.

It's not like blood was drawn. Stop being such a baby. Federico did indeed look like he was pouting, head craning in an attempt to see the bite mark. Vieri grabbed his shoulder, and shoved him down.

"You're an idiot. Why the hell are you even trying to look?"

Federico's eyes sparkled. "Just seeing if they'll match the scratch marks on my back."

Heat rushed across Vieri's face as he remembered how that had happened during their time together a few nights ago, how desperate he had been for release. It had been one of those times when Federico had decided to not just lay back and take it. Federico had him pinned, and had drawn everything out for so long, stopping and pulling back every damn time he was about to get off, that Vieri could only spout a string of angry, unintelligible noises.

And, of course, the one thing he had to scream out at the end was Federico's fucking name. It was the only time that bastard's name had crossed his lips, and Federico had been so smug, so fucking cocky about the whole thing, that Vieri had left him with a black eye. It was still bruised, and Vieri was seriously tempted to punch him in the same place again. His voice was tight as he dug his fingers into Federico's arms.

"I thought I told you to never mention that again."

"Oh, did you?"

Hands came to rest on Vieri's hips. Vieri retaliated by grinding a thumb into his bite mark.

"Don't start your sly shit with me."

He was surprised when Federico groaned, arching his shoulder into his touch. Vieri watched him in satisfaction as his eyes fluttered shut, his tongue darting to to lick at dry lips. Fuck, this is how it should be: with him in control.

Vieri leaned down, and sank his teeth into the same spot, pulling at the skin until Federico gasped, and breathed out his name. His tongue licking over the redness must've triggered something in Federico, because Vieri felt hands tighten on his hips, and he was shoved to one side, with Federico rolling right on him in one smooth movement.

Federico grinned breathlessly down at him.

_Oh, fuck no._ Vieri quickly tried to push himself up, to slip out from under him, but Federico was faster. Hands grabbed his wrists, and pinned them to the bed. Instead of trying to kick him off, like he did so many times before, Vieri decided to change tactics.

"You have two seconds to get off of me." he said slowly.

Threats were wonderful. Threats worked on people.

"I can do a lot in two seconds."

...Unless they were too dumb to realize it was a threat.

"I'm going to kill you."

Straightforward. Direct. Anything less was too subtle for the idiot to grasp.

"You know, sometimes, I think what you really mean by that, is 'I love you.'"

Oh, for-!

"No! It means I'm going to kill you! You stupid, moronic, good for nothing-!"

His yelling turned into a strangled noise when Federico bent down, and nipped at his collarbone.

"Good?"

No, not good. Bites left marks. The last thing Vieri needed was some physical evidence that he let Federico come anywhere near him. And...and...Vieri was not changing his mind about that. Not even when lips ran across his skin, stopping at a particularly sensitive spot, and kissing lightly. Vieri didn't realize how easily that simple gesture could make him shiver.

Then that mouth clamped on him, and sucked hard. He immediately tried to grab Federico's hair—to push him away; push, damn it!-before he was reminded of the hold on him. He opened his mouth to yell at him, and wished he hadn't, because a rather loud moan came out of it instead when Federico swiped his tongue over his skin.

"I should do this more often. You seem to like it."

Federico was close enough for Vieri to snap at, so he did. Hands jerked off him, and Vieri pushed himself up, scooting until he hit the posts at the end of the bed. He wiped at the slobber on his neck in disgust.

"You're like a dog, you mongrel."

"And you're like a cat: all claws and fangs."

Vieri chucked a pillow into his face. "Out." He seethed, pointing to the window.

Federico started to crawl forward, which Vieri figured was supposed to be appealing, but since Federico was not, it came off as creepy.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

He was walloped with another cushion. Laughing, he wrenched it away, and stopped on his knees in front of him.

"Cats are also beautiful, mysterious creatures."

And there with the stupid attempt at charm.

"I don't need to know what you think about cats. Quite frankly, that 's disgusting."

Federico rolled his eyes, and kissed him. Then he started shifting, hands fumbling around his own waist. He was trying to get his sash off, and Vieri yanked it, undoing the knot quickly. Annoyance flashed onto his face when Federico laughed.

"Nothing. Just, thanks for helping."

Damn it, whatever.

Vieri grabbed him, and rammed their mouths together. He didn't even care that Federico pulled at him, causing his body to slide down the posts until he was almost flush with the bed. But then, Federico broke off again.

_Damn it_.

"It's just...I think it's ironic."

Vieri decided that once this was over, a no talking rule should be established. Failure to comply meant he'll simply take away his ability to speak. Getting head probably wouldn't be as fun without a tongue pleasing him, but he was willing to make that trade off.

"_What_ is ironic?"

Federico merely smirked, and it was something in the way his eyes glinted that should have tipped Vieri off that he was up to something, but impatience was a strong trait in the Pazzi family. His hands fisted in Federico's hair, pulling him back down. Honestly, with the way Federico had always whored himself out before, Vieri would have thought he'd rather start things quickly, not stop every chance he got.

Why did he even put up with him?

The tongue that ran across his own was simply a matter of bad timing, because it answered his question. It reminded him that Federico was amazing at using his mouth for things other than talking. Enough so, that Vieri's eyes slipped shut, and he didn't even think about it when Federico grabbed his left wrist. The thumb rubbing against his palm lulled him into distraction, and a few moments later, Vieri learned to never let his guard down ever again. His eyes popped open when Federico sat up to finish tying his wrist to the bed post with his sash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Shh. Do you want to wake everyone up?"

Vieri yanked at the bond, the knot only getting tighter as he pulled.

"It is two in the afternoon! No one is here!"

Vieri realized what he yelled a second later, Federico grinning down at him like he just got a new toy to play with.

"Oh. Well. My mistake. Yell all you want then."

Oh, yell. He'll fucking yell, all right.

And even after Vieri exhausted his list of threats and insults and names, he still tried to grasp for more.

"You said that one already," Federico said cheerfully, finishing the knot on Vieri's other wrist.

Vieri's chest was heaving, his face red from fighting against being wrestled down. It was hard with only one hand, and then to be sat upon! He sneered at Federico's amused smile.

"You are fucking fat."

Federico gave him an odd look. "Huh. That's a new one."

"It means get off my chest, you jackass, you're heavy!"

"Aw, but I like it up here"

Yeah, Vieri could see why, since his cock was right in his face! That was another thing Vieri was going to be hacking off! The intensity of his glare most likely conveyed that message loud and clear, because Federico slid back down his body with a kicked look.

"I fucking swear..." said Vieri.

"You hardly ever swear...unless you're angry."

Vieri thought he deserved a prize for being so damn observant. Federico's reward was a kick to the face, which should have connected, but Federico was fast. He swiftly dodged and caught Vieri's leg, and placed it onto his shoulder, the ankle fitting nicely in the crook of his neck

Vieri's eyes widened at how he just opened himself up, which was made worse when Federico leaned forward.

"Let's see if we can get through one session without you hurting me." He rubbed his thumb along Vieri's inner leg, keeping a tight hold on it. "Because I'm going to start to think that you don't like me."

"I hate you," Vieri spat.

Federico hummed, mouth quirking to one side. "Do you hate this, too?"

His knuckles ran gently up and down the apex of Vieri's legs. The light pressure on his already sensitive arousal causing him to freeze up. He swallowed thickly, eyes narrowed.

"_Yes_."

Federico pulled back, leaving him to press himself into thin air.

"Are you sure?" he asked tauntingly.

Oh, fuck! This was going to be another one of Federico's long, drawn out teasing sessions! And this time, he couldn't fight back!

Vieri started to yank desperately at the stupid, fucking sash tied tight around his wrists. He was going to burn that thing, set it on fire! No, he'd set it on fire when Federico was wearing it. Aw, fuck it. He'd just set Federico on fire.

He stilled when a warm mouth covered his own, a noise of pain rising from his throat as his leg was stretched, knee almost to his shoulder. He rammed the heel of his other foot into Federico's back.

"How fucking flexible do you think I am!"

"Ow." Federico rubbed near his spine. "I guess we can't make out without you being so rough."

"I—I'm-! I'm not the one who tied someone up!"

"I know. Your bites and scratches are hot, but they hurt sometimes."

Vieri's eye twitched. "That's the point."

"You expect me to believe that you're purposefully trying to hurt me?"

How big did he have to paint the letters?

His deadpanned look was met with a blank look that slowly turned into realization. Holy, shit. Does this mean he gets it? It's a miracle.

But then Federico smiled cheerfully. "So this means I don't have to feel bad about tying you up."

"What? No! You should!"

"Nope."

"Untie me, now!"

Federico pressed close, his hardness rubbing up between Vieri's open legs. "How about we leave it on? I don't feel like having my back torn up again."

"_One time_-!"

Federico shut him up with a rough kiss, hands already working at their breeches.

"I could've sworn you said you hated talking during sex," he said in amusement.

Vieri was trying to catch his breath. "Shut...Up."

And for once, Federico complied.

That afternoon turned out to be the second time Federico ever heard Vieri speak his name.

He was already planning the third.


End file.
